This invention relates to electronic devices such as portable computers, and more particularly, to electronic device structures such as port connectors, grounding structures, and storage component mounting structures.
Designers of portable computers are faced with competing demands. It is generally desirable to reduce the weight of a portable computer, so that a user is not burdened by an overly heavy device. At the same time, durability and aesthetics should not suffer. Often, weight can be saved, but only at the expense of reducing the size or strength of device components. For example, communications ports, computer housing grounding arrangements, and storage device mounting arrangements in conventional portable computers may be more complex and may occupy more volume than is desired.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic devices having improved structures for communications ports, circuit board grounding, and storage drive mounting.